


last twilight

by crystallizedcherry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Historical, War of Spanish Succession, territorial ceding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was 'only' a phase he had to go through. The home would become so quiet after this, and Spain lost almost everything he had possessed back then, including Belgium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	last twilight

_Hetalia (c) Hidekazu Himaruya_

.

His gaze was blank.

His eyesight was planted to the unoccupied symbol of reign.

The empty throne once again brought him to the past when he was always called to discuss, to talk seriously about strategies, about the living of their people, the livestock they had owned to support the country’s poors, and the region they had possessed (and might be no longer anymore), also sometimes the owner of that throne would have teased him of how he had successfully brought his one and only dearest subordinate to his room in the peaceful midnight.

He really wanted to forget the plan of visiting his King’s graveyard and what he would like to hold in his mind was that everything was okay, okay, okay and okay also he hadn’t done something wrong and nothing was running uncommonly.

But now, what he had in his hands? The empty throne was the proof and now—when he turned his head as he saw a shadow sneaking behind him—and found a woman standing there hesitantly while fidgeting and biting her lower lips, what he actually _possessed_ at the moment? Where was the strength he had used to be proud of now gone as his Boss died?

Nothing. Nor was she.

No one started to say anything. Only staring, only deciphering each other’s willing of not loosening the bond they had been sharing one to another for years of living together.

She parted her lips several times, but the words she needed to convey refused to appear.

Finally, he formed a bitter smile, as he knew that they couldn’t stay in dumb silent forever.

“When is the time your brother and his allies set for you and Lux to join them?”

She fixed her gaze at the half-open window nearest to both, “Before the sunset.”

He sighed. “I see.”

She held her breath.

“May I accompany you?”

She looked apprehensive, then it was concluded by her shaking her head. “You don’t need to. You know how my brother would react if he met you, right?” she tried hard not to remind him the Dutch Revolt and Eighty Years’ War that once had thrown him into miserable state, but she couldn’t help saying it eventually.

He attempted to make another eyecontact. “Okay then,” he took some steps to close the gap in between the two personifications, “This is ... the end for us,” he put both his hands on her shoulders.

He knew that everything they had been going through, every moment the had, every memories they had created through the centuries of struggle, words and kisses and hugs and even intercourses would not be enough even they all were summed to make them as a goodbye lullaby.

“I’m sorry for everything,” she encircled her arms on his neck, she closed her eyes, inhaling his scent she was sure she would miss it for unknown time range. “And thank you everything, too. Good and bad, you have helped me through them and I have accompanied you overcoming them,” she kissed his nose, but he caught her lips in no time.

Once they were apart, he whispered, “If this is our way to say goodbye, then I will not let you go forever.”

“There is no proper goodbye in this world, Antonio,” she leaned into his embrace, “as goodbye is not even a proper matter for a relationship.”

He kissed her hair, she put her lips on the place she was sure that his heart lied beating under.

“If there is nothing lasts forever in the world, then goodbye is not an eternal hardship we should fear of too, _mijn Spanje_ ,” she lifted her head and met his eyes. She smiled, he forcefully did so but eventually could create the sincere one after she planted one chaste kiss on his already dry lips.

A young boy came running from another door she had arrived before, she was aware of it, and she finally stepped back and once again build a gap between her and Spain—the gap that would grow further and further away starting from this moment.

The young boy held his sister’s hand, and he only looked at Spain for several seconds. He hung his head. The older man pat his head, eliciting a soft chuckle from her. Seeing both of her precious men getting along well togehter would never fail to ring a wake up call for her; that she could find peace and biggest happiness around her.

“Good—”

She pulled him closer for the last time only to whisper out something had been hidden, “Starting from tomorrow, they will call me _Belgium Austriacum_. _Belgica Regia_ will be forever yours only.”

His eyes widened at the words. He couldn’t help giving her last greeting on her lips. He didn’t care whether Lux saw it or not, he only wanted her to know that even if her whole body and whole people fell onto the other’s hold, a part of her had been, was, and would be forever his.

She left his door with her brother hand-in-hand with her. He waited until the last remaining sunray of the golden twilight shimmering last part of her figure, but smile had never left his lips.

Maybe he could not make her as his colony forever, but at least he could swear that he love her fully without bonding the vow with time.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have a headcanon that Luxembourg had been always with his sister at that time, and when Belgium region was ceded to Austria, he was also beside Belgium. I had my research in wikipedia page of Southern Netherlands, Austrian Netherlands, and War of the Spanish Succession (the major conflict in Europe in which France, Austria and Bavaria were in problem in partitioning the country after the death of infirm and childless Charles II of Spain, but the issue didn't stop here since Charles II on his deathbed had fixed that the next throne would be in French's hand, thus, the chain of problems followed). 
> 
> If I did wrong in some points, feel free to correct me! xoxo


End file.
